


The Holmes Boys

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being seven years the older didn't give him any advantage when it came to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holmes Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seven challenge on fan flashworks. Set after episode 1x01, I guess.

Being seven years the older didn't give him any advantage when it came to Sherlock.

He could still remember the first time he saw him – a tiny baby with a mop of black curls, eerily quiet for a newborn. He neither liked nor disliked him; Mycroft didn't care about such things, he merely filed away the details for future reference.

(Like the hushed words he caught once – _borderline Asperger syndrome_ , that's what a doctor said.)

The two of them never really got along, but Sherlock seemed to do with that John fellow now.

It was a relief in a way.


End file.
